A Crane Over A Waning Gibbous Moon
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: [This is a continuation of my story "The Therapy Cliff", but can be enjoyed as a story on its own.] Niles and Daphne go on a romantic vacation for a long weekend in Hawaii. Four of Mel's friends are on the same flight and vow to make Niles pay for what he did to Mel. How far will these four "monsters" go? They are willing to alter their own vacation to take him down.
1. Chapter 1

_A Crane Over A Waning Gibbous Moon_

Niles held Daphne's hand as the plane touched down in Honolulu. "This is so exciting," Daphne told him. "I've never been to Hawaii before."

"I know my love." He kissed her hand. "You're going to love it."

"This is so romantic. How much time do we have before we catch our flight to Maui?"

"Just a few hours."

"I want to get some pictures to send back to mum."

"We don't have enough time to leave the airport, but we can island hop once we get settled in Maui.

It seemed forever for them to disembark , but Niles and Daphne made their way off the plane and through the airport to their next boarding gate. Daphne took a seat.

"Oh, how about a coffee, my love?" Niles asked before kissing the top of her head.

"Oh that sounds wonderful. Then I can curl up in your arms on the seats here and we can sip our coffee."

"You're usual?"

"Yes please." She tilted her head up for a kiss.

His lips met hers in the nicest of ways. Then off he went to find them coffees. When he returned, Daphne snuggled right into Niles just as she had fantasized about. His free hand slipped around her mid-section.

"When we arrive, what would you like to do first?" Niles asked.

"I'd like to take a nice long shower or perhaps a bubble bath… that is… if someone would be willing to wash me back."

Niles smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Of course."

"Then we need to make plans for dinner."

Two rows over from them, two couples sat together. The brunette glanced over. "Bryce, isn't that Niles… Niles Crane?"

"Where?" The tall man started looking over. "That is. That's Mel's ex, alright."

"He disgusts me. I can't believe he would do such a heinous thing to Mel."

"Yeah," Bryce said in a half-hearted tone as he stopped looking at Niles.

"That must be the hussy he left her for."

Bryce didn't even bother to look over or at Susan. "She looks like a nice girl. Susan, why don't you just let it go?"

"I will not. I can't."

He didn't even bat an eye. "I didn't think so."

Rebecca jumped in. "Bryce can you blame her. Mel was crushed. Poor thing."

"Something tells me Susan's wheels are turning a mile a minute," Stephen added.

"He needs to pay for what he did," Susan said with a sneer. "Didn't Mel say that that hussy is a health care worker?"

"Something like that," Bryce said without enthusiasm.

"A health care worker," Susan repeated. "The little hussy must be out-classed in every event Niles drags her to."

"They're going to Maui as well," Rebecca noted.

Bryce moaned. "Susan, what are we going to do, follow them to their hotel?"

"That's exactly what we're going to do," she demanded. "We'll get rooms in their hotel. Nobody messes with a friend of mine. He'll pay."

"Can't we just let this go for once?" Bryce pleaded.

She shot him a look that revealed she wasn't about to let it go.

Stephen sighed heavily. "There goes our vacation."


	2. Chapter 2

_A Crane Over A Waning Gibbous Moon_

The room was as incredible as the view from its twelfth level. They are on the waterfront and the soft sounds of the tide coming into the shore could be heard if they opened the Arcadian door. They took showers and ordered fruit from room service to sit out on the balcony to enjoy the cool breeze and immaculate view. As Daphne ate fruit, Niles massaged her feet. He then took time to paint her nails. He wouldn't have done such a great job, but he was careful and took his time to show her just how much she meant to him. She complimented his work. He blew on her toe nails to dry them and it tickled her. Soon they both were laughing.

Later that night, they ate by Kon-Tiki torches down stares on the lawn.

"Daphne," Niles said as he longingly looked into her eyes. "I thought I had been in love before, but now that I'm with you, I've found a love that I didn't know existed. I'm free-falling so much in love with you. If ever you feel like you need some time alone or just time off, you'd tell me wouldn't you?"

"Niles, my love…" She leaned across the table and cupped his jaw with one hand as she moved in for a kiss. She stopped short and looked so deep into his eyes.

With her breath on his, it was almost intoxicating. He was actually getting dizzy. The smell of her wonderful perfume kept him holding on.

"…you are a wonderful man. I couldn't have asked for a more warm and considerate man. I love you so and absolutely love spending time with you." Her lips gently pressed against his so subtle that it sent chills up his spine.

"I love you." He said softly. "You are the keeper of my heart."

"The truth is…" she said.

"Yes, my love."

"The truth is… I don't ever want our time together to end. Perhaps that's why I was the one who couldn't stay away from you. I love you Niles."

"Could you say that again?"

"What part?"

A slow and content smile crossed his lips. "The last part."

"I love you Niles," she whispered so tenderly.

This time, it was he who moved in to gently kiss her cheek and then moved his lips to hers. "I will never get tired of hearing you say that."

"My life with you seems like a dream," she whispered.

"I feel like I'm floating above the clouds."

"I'm right up here with you." She kissed him.

His hand caressed the back of her neck as he kissed her.

Their dinner was delicious, but the funny thing about that dinner is that they were so intensified on each other that they would not remember the dinner at all.

In the morning, Niles woke up on his back with Daphne asleep upon his chest. Her soft hair lay across his chest and he could smell her sweet perfume in it. They slept to the wonderful sounds of the tide coming into the beach. Niles was just thinking how they would have to come back here to his hotel when Daphne awoke and gave him a kiss. "What do you have planned for us today, lover?"

"I wanted to find a hide-away beach for us."

"That sounds wonderful."

They ate dinner and drove the rental car out to the location the manager of the hotel advised him about. They went for a long hike, but it paid off when they found themselves standing in front of a crystal blue pond with a beautiful waterfall splashing into it. They stripped down to their swim suites. Hand in hand they walked around and into the waterfall. She snuck a kiss and he pulled her close and kissed her with everything he had as the waterfall showered them. Where were they? Were they on Earth or had they died and gone to paradise itself. The water was a little cold, but when they kissed like that, it didn't seem that cold anymore.

"I love you," she called loud enough to be heard over the waterfall and then she leaned back and let the waterfall douse her face and run through her hair. She then leaned further and took Niles down with her into the pond.

"Oh, you're going to get it for that," he said playfully and he swam after her all the way to the shore. There, she laid on the shore and Niles attacked with a warm kiss.

She rolled him over and rested her head upon his chest.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"The same thing we are doing today. I would like to relive every second of today. What do you say?"

He smiled warmly. "As you wish, my love. As you wish."

He opened his eyes. The sun was starting to set. They had fallen asleep on the beach. They had their beach towels blanketing them. Daphne had retrieved them before falling asleep and covered them. He woke her with a kiss and they gathered their things and headed back for the rental.

"I can't believe we fell asleep," Niles said.

"You were snoring."

"Was I? I'm so sorry Daphne."

"Don't be. I loved sleeping on the beach with you."


	3. Chapter 3

_A Crane Over A Waning Gibbous Moon_

Niles awoke to the sound of Daphne sobbing. He tried to wake himself as quickly as possible. "Daphne. Daphne, are you okay?" He rolled over and put an arm around her. "My God, you're shivering. What's the matter?"

She swallowed and tried to hold back the tears in order to speak clearly. "I had a dream… an awful dream. I was losing you. My heart was breaking."

He held her in his arms. "There's no way you're getting rid of me." He kissed her shoulder. "The love that I have for you will last until the end of time." As he held her, he nibbled her ear. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No. Thank you Niles, but I would rather just enjoy being here with you and put that past me."

"Alright."

She spoke softly, "I know I said I wanted to redo yesterday, but let's make some more new memories. Do you mind?"

"I would love that," he kissed her cheek.

"Just hold me Niles." She took his hand to the arm that was wrapped around her and held on tight.

"For as long as you'd like, my love."

After a while, they decided to start their day. After showers and getting dressed, they went into the kitchen. Niles ordered breakfast from room service. He asked Daphne into the kitchen where he helped her sit up on the counter. He stood between her knees and drew her in for a kiss of passion. It was almost as if he was struggling for survival and her lips were his only life line. The kiss was tender and loving. He pulled away, only an inch from her, in order for the both of them to catch their breath.

"Kiss me like that again," she whispered.

He grabbed her and she held onto him for fear of collapsing into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and was breathing so hard it seemed like she was hyperventilating when he started kissing her neck. She ran her nails up into his hair and massaged his scalp. She drew her lips upon his. She had to stop him somehow or he was going to drive her out of her mind.

They had breakfast out on the terrace and loved every minute of it. They watched the boats sail by in crystal clear, blue-green water. Niles read the newspaper that came with their breakfast. Daphne took a blueberry from the fruit tray and tossed it at him. It bounced off of his nose. He slowly lowered his paper with a smirk across his face. It was obvious that it was play time. He grabbed a handful of blueberries… a.k.a. ammunition… when she let out a little scream and ran inside the living area. He followed in hot pursuit. She was laughing when he tackled her onto the couch and pinned her there. He looked into her eyes and lowered his mouth to hers. When he came up, he had noticed he had lost some blueberries and one of them was resting at the bottom of her throat at center of her collar bones. Gently and carefully, he lowered to eat the berry. He took the berry in and stayed there to kiss the spot.

They decided to spend a few hours that morning under the shade of a palm tree. Daphne sat with her back to the tree while Niles read a book on his back with is head in her lap. She stroked his hair. "What would you like to do this afternoon?"

He lowered his book upon his chest as he thought. "How about we charter a boat for the afternoon?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful."

They had lunch at the hotel. While Daphne and Niles were at the buffet, they heard a voice call out, "Niles… Niles Crane." They turned to see two couples behind them.

Niles looked so surprised. Introductions were in order. "Bryce, Susan, Stephen, Rebecca… I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Daphne Moon."

Daphne shook hands with them. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yes," Susan said, not paying her much attention at all. "Dear Niles, we haven't seen you in quite a spell. You must come up to the yacht club and spend some time."

"Yes, well, perhaps," he told her.

"Bryce and Stephen need a few more joining them in golf. With more players, it tends to hide their handicaps."

Niles forced a giggle to be polite. "Perhaps when my work load lessens."

"Oh and remember how you used to have such a crush on Rebecca here? That was so wonderfully amusing."

Niles gave her a puzzled look. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else."

"Oh come now Niles." Susan insisted. "It was quite some time ago. It's water under the bridge." She turned to Rebecca. "Am I right dear?"

Rebecca, wearing a plunging neckline to a long, all silk dress with a slit up to one thigh, nodded. "That's right. Niles, you don't remember your devastating pursuit."

"I'm sorry. I can't say that I do." He looked Daphne's way. Seeing that she was feeling a little uncomfortable, he ended their conversation. "Well, we are going to enjoy our breakfast. It was nice seeing you again." With that, Daphne and Niles went their way.

"What was she talking about?" Daphne asked.

"I have NO IDEA. I've never had any interest in Rebecca and surely didn't send her any signs of interest."

Back at the buffet line, Susan told the others, "In another day, Daphne will be insisting on flying back to Seattle early by herself."

Bryce picked up a plate and started in on the buffet. "That's nice dear," he said in a monotone manner.


	4. Chapter 4

_A Crane Over A Waning Gibbous Moon_

The wind through their hair… the warm sun upon their faces… Niles wore his Docker pants and a loose button up cotton shirt that ruffled in the breeze. There was a foam matted deck that they laid back upon in each other's arms. The water was as brilliant and crystal clear as it could be. It was a moment that stole the hands of time.

"I love this," Daphne said following a brisk kiss to his cheek.

Niles, having prepared for this voyage, had taken his motion sickness preventative meds, his sun block, and his insect repellant. Ah, yes… it was a wonderful afternoon.

"Niles, who were those people at the hotel?"

"They were friends that Mel and I used to visit with, but I have no idea where they had gotten the notion that I fancied Rebecca. That was never true."

She gave him a gentle kiss. "Perhaps she was the one with the crush. You are pretty irresistible."

"I am so glad you think so." He held her a little tighter. "How about the road to Hana tomorrow?"

"I'm game for any place that you'll be." She smiled.

"Perhaps a luau for dinner tonight?"

"I'd rather we dine more privately and then go enjoy our room. I love the sound of the tide and being with you."

"Great idea. A luau is probably more crowded on Saturdays."

"Do you think we'll have time to go shopping before dinner?"

"Sure we will. Is there something you need to shop for?"

"Well, I'd like to get your father something and not to forget that furry little friend of his. And what about your brotha and Roz?"

"Oh, right you are. Great idea. I'm having such a blissful time with you that I didn't think of gifts."

She smiled. "Stick with me fella and you'll go places." She rolled over. "Would you be a dear and apply some of this tanning lotion on me back?"

"My pleasure." He took the lotion bottle from her, squeezed some out in his hands and then rubbed it into her back.

"I was thinking coconut pancake syrup for your fatha and Macadamia Nuts for Frasa. Maybe a miniature Tiki carving. What do you think Eddie would like?"

"I'm not certain. Maybe a Hawaiian collar or a chew toy."

"We'll give it a look."

That night, shortly after midnight, Bryce dressed down in a robe and slippers. "Are you certain you want to do this?" he asked Susan.

"Definitely. Head down to the front desk." She handed him an ice bucket. "And I'll have Stephen and Rebecca standing by when you reach the room."

"This is definitely going to break them up," he told her in attempt to make her realize what she wanted him to do. Her reply was a stern look.

"Alright." He left their room and went down into the lobby. There, he approached the desk clerk. "I'm terribly sorry to trouble you, but I stepped out to get some ice. The door closed behind me before I realized I didn't have my key. My wife is in the room, but she has had a very trying day and it would pain me to wake her. It's embarrassing enough to be in the lobby in my robe…"

"No problem sir," she cut him off. "What is your name and room number?"

"Crane… Niles Crane. My room number is 1217."

She looked him up in the computer and coded a new key card for him. "I'll have to escort you to your room."

"Of course."

She turned to the other clerk at the desk. "I'll be right back." They went to the elevator and headed for the twelfth floor. "I'll need to see your I.D. when we get to the room, or course."

"Surely."

They went up to the room and the clerk unlocked the room. "Thank you," Bryce whispered to her. "I'll be but a moment. I don't want to wake her by turning on the lights."

By the time he took one step into the room, Rebecca and Stephen were coming down the hall. "Good evening, Dr. Crane," Stephen said.

The clerk noted their confirmation that he was in fact Dr. Crane. She whispered, "That's okay Dr. Crane. You don't need to be fumbling around in the dark to get your I.D. You have a good night."

Bryce whispered a 'thank you' and silently closed the door behind him as the clerk headed for the elevator.

Once the clerk was gone, Susan came from around the corner and hurried over to the hotel room door and waited. Bryce soon opened the door. He held the door open to ensure he still had access.

"Do you have it?" Susan asked him.

He held up Niles' cell phone. "They are fast asleep, but I don't like sneaking in like this. What if one of them were to wake up?"

"Don't worry about that now. Just dial Rebecca's cell and let the call last for a few minutes. Then call it a couple more times and hang up. Make sure you put the phone back where Niles had it."

"Alright, but I'm doing this under protest."

"Once we confront the two of them tomorrow and he shows his call log to that health care worker, he won't be able to back-peddle fast enough."


	5. Chapter 5

_A Crane Over A Waning Gibbous Moon_

Daphne awoke finding Niles sitting up and watching the news on the tele. She moved over to rest her head upon him. "Good morning love."

"Good morning, my love. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like today's plans are ruined."

"What do you mean?"

"I storm's coming in. It looks like it's going to rain for the next few days."

"Rain?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. We leave rainy Seattle and now we're facing the same in Hawaii."

"Oh…" She sat up and gave him a kiss. "Perhaps staying in sipping coffee with you on a rainy day on the islands doesn't sound so bad."

He smiled as he put his arm around her. "That sounds great, but what will we do this afternoon."

She gave him a smirk. "You think you might be up for a little slap and tickle."

"You're going to wear me out completely."

She snuck in another kiss. "I don't hear you complaining."

"Oh, no. You'll never hear me complaining. You might find me dead one morning with a huge smile on my face."

She laughed and tickled his ribs.

He kissed her on the head. "What do you say we go down stairs and grab some breakfast and then we'll come back up to slip into our robes and have that coffee?"

"That sounds lovely. We can have it out on the terrace and watch the rain and snuggle."

"You even make storms look inviting."

They took showers and dressed for breakfast. They found a nice little table to the side and took seats. The server came by and handed them menus.

"Excuse me Miss Moon," Rebecca said as she and Susan approached their table.

Daphne looked up from her menu. "Yes?"

"You need to keep your man on a leash." Rebecca said accusingly.

"Say what?"

"He called me after midnight begging to get together when we got back to Seattle."

"What?!" Daphne was beside herself. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's absurd," Niles argued.

"He left Mel to be with you," Susan snapped back. "He's doing it again. You can't change a leopard's spots, dear. Men are pigs."

"I don't believe this," Daphne blurt out.

"This is ridiculous," Niles said defensively. "I did no such thing."

"Check his cell," Rebecca insisted.

"Do what?" Daphne said as if being attacked.

"Check his cell phone," she repeated as Bryce and Stephen walked up behind them.

"That is if he didn't erase his call log," Susan snapped like an angry snapping turtle.

Niles reached into his coat pocket and retrieved his phone. "If that's what it will take to end this conversation, then I'm all for it." He handed the phone over to Daphne.

She opened the phone.

"My number ends in 4437," Rebecca offered.

Daphne looked over at Niles. "Niles, I don't need to do this."

"Just play along," he advised her. "Prove them wrong so we can end this."

"I can't do it."

"Sure you can."

"No, I don't know how to look up the call log."

He moved his chair over and they both looked at the phone as he called it up:

(360) 555-4437 12:37 AM 5 min

(360) 555-4437 12:42 AM 1 min

(360) 555-4437 12:43 AM 1 min

(360) 555-4437 12:44 AM 1 min

(360) 555-4437 12:45 AM 1 min

"I told him 'no', but he kept calling back. I kept hanging up on him." Rebecca diverged.

Daphne's face went white and her eyes started to water.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way dear, but best now rather than later," Susan said.

"Niles, how could you?" Daphne put a hand up to her mouth and the tears started to fall.

His throat was dry and his tongue seemed to swell twice its size. His heart seemed to betray him and leave his chest all together. "Daphne, I didn't…" How could this be? What the hell was going on? Was this a nightmare? Was this the end of the world. He reached out for her. "Daphne, I have no idea how…"

"Don't you touch me!" she called out as she stood. "Leave me alone."

Niles stood. "Daphne." His voice had sunk. His heart was in his throat and he couldn't seem to breathe.

Her hands started to tremble. "Don't you dare follow me." She turned and hurried out of the room as she cried.

Niles stood there in shock. Suddenly the room seemed to grow fifty times the size it used to be. The world grew too and he felt like he was the size of an atom. He turned to the four that stood in front of him. "How could you do this to me?"

They stood there staring back at him. Susan had a devil's smirk on her face.

Niles let his phone drop to the floor and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He was certain that lump was his heart. Everything was getting dark in his world and he really didn't give a damn anymore. He had to find Daphne. He had to try to explain this to her… but how could he? He couldn't even explain it to himself. He swallowed hard and it hurt to do so. "You've destroyed my life," he told the four.

"No they didn't," a voice came from behind him.

He turned to find Daphne standing there. His heart leaped from his stomach back up into his throat. He tried to call her name, but he couldn't seem to manage.

She turned to the four. "Is that what you wanted to see? Is that what you were looking for? I hope you got your while's worth. I don't know how you got your number on Niles' phone, but it's going to take more than just a few tricks and a smoking gun to break us up. We're in love. I'm sure it's not a feeling that you've quite felt yet. You're friends of Mel. Niles never intended to hurt her. And I'm sorry for Mel. But even more, I'm sorry for the likes of you four sods that would rather spend your time in Hawaii trying to break up two people who are madly in love than to enjoy yourselves." She turned to Niles, "I love you Niles."

Niles ran to her and hugged her. "Oh Daphne! I love you too." He pulled out his handkerchief and dried her cheeks. "I dropped my phone. Can you get the elevator for us and I'll be right behind you?"

Daphne nodded, turned and left. Niles went back over and picked up his cell phone.

Bryce stepped forward and offered his hand to shake Niles hand. "I'm sorry Niles. I was against this from the start."

Niles didn't reciprocate, leaving Bryce's hand out there. After all, Bryce knew what was going on and didn't try to stop it. "It was nice catching up with you," Niles said sarcastically. "Next time you're in my neck of the woods…keep walking." He turned and hurried to catch up to Daphne.

He looked into those beautiful eyes that were still glassy from tears. He looked longingly with great admiration.

The elevator opened and they stepped inside. As they headed for their floor, as the only two in the elevator, Niles hugged her and asked, "What just happened?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you love me and that you would never do anything like that."

He caressed her cheeks. "Just when I don't think I could love you more, you find a deeper place in my heart that I didn't even think I had. I love you so much Daphne." He pulled away from the hug. "But your tears…"

"I'll have to admit, it did hit me at first, but it didn't take long to come to me senses."

"Let's get room service, pack our bags and fly to Honolulu. We'll get a place over there."

"No. Let's not let this ruin our beautiful trip. They know we're on to them and they'd be fools to try something else. Let's get room service and then have that coffee that you promised me."

He kissed her long and hard, backing her against the elevator wall.


	6. Chapter 6

_A Crane Over A Waning Gibbous Moon_

After breakfast that was delivered by room service, they did just what they promised themselves and slipped back into their robes and brewed coffee that they drank out on the terrace and watched the rain.

"You handled yourself so incredibly down stairs," Niles said while he couldn't stop smiling at her. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Niles."

"I love you so." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "But there is a call I just have to make." He took went inside and picked up the house phone and called the lobby. "This is Dr. Crane in 1217. It appears that there was something in my room that was compromised. Could you tell me if you show any out of the ordinary activity on my account?"

The clerk checked the computer. "I'm showing a request for an extra key very early this morning."

"And when was that?"

"Just past midnight."

"I did not request that nor do I have that extra key." Daphne came inside as she overheard his conversation. "Can you send someone up to help with our bags? We will be changing rooms."

"Right away Dr. Crane. Would you like to file a report? We do have cameras in every hallway of the hotel."

"No… No, that won't be necessary. We just need a new room."

"Very well sir and I'll inform our manager."

"Thank you." Niles hung up.

"What did they say?" Daphne asked.

"Someone did request an extra key to our room just after midnight."

Daphne gasped. "Niles, they came into our room while we were sleeping. Well, that explains the phone."

"That's behind us, but they still have the key and I'm more concerned about your safety."

"You don't think they would try something again, do you?"

"Honestly… no, but I'm not taking any chances. They're sending someone up to help us move the bags to a new room."

Daphne put her coffee down. "We best get dressed."

"I'm sorry about all of this, my love."

She walked over into his arms. "Don't be sorry. You're not responsible for all of this."

He kissed her and they headed into the bedroom to get dressed.

They had dressed and packed their bags when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Niles called.

"Hotel management!" the call came back.

Niles opened the door to see three well-dressed men in hotel jackets standing there. "Dr. Crane, I am Michael Terry, the manager on duty. We greatly apologize for your troubles. You're new room is ready for you. These gentlemen will take care of all of your bags. I want you to know we are following up on this to ensure this will never happen again. Security is viewing the tapes as we speak. If the intruder is a guest in this hotel, they will be evicted from the hotel within the hour. We will just have to see where the guest came from to identify their room."

"I see," Niles replied.

"Are you sure you would not like to press charges?"

Niles looked at Daphne and then back at Mr. Terry. "No, I will not be pressing any charges."

"Nothing is missing or broken?"

"No, nothing."

"Very well sir. If you are ready, I will show you to your new room."

"Very well," Niles held out an arm to Daphne, inviting her along.

Mr. Terry lead them to the elevator where they went to the 20th floor to the Presidential Suite. When the double doors were opened, Daphne gasped at the sight of the deluxe room. It was three times the size of their last room and twice the view. It had a wet bar, a bath with jets, and a Jacuzzi. There was a complimentary bottle of champagne and fruit with two tickets for their day massage parlor. Mr. Terry spoke up. "The upgrade is no additional cost to you. You will find a fully stocked kitchen, however, dinner is completely on us whether you would like room service or to dine in our restaurant."

The bell hops brought their luggage in and delivered them to the bedroom. Niles tipped them well.

"We hope you will enjoy the rest of your stay with us," Mr. Terry said before handing Niles his business card. "If there is anything you need… anything at all, please call me personally."

"Thank you." Niles tucked the card into his inside jacket pocket.

When the hotel manager showed himself out, Niles turned, but didn't see Daphne. "Daph?"

"Niles, come in here and check out this bed!"

Niles grabbed the fruit tray and champagne and headed in the room. The canopied bed was quite a bit larger that a California King bed. He set the champagne down on the side table and the fruit tray on the bed.

Daphne grabbed him and rolled him over to press her lips to his. "Can you believe this place?"

He took up a strawberry and fed it to her. "It's incredible, isn't it? What a way to spend our last night in Hawaii."

"What a wonderful trip. But it wouldn't be paradise without you."

He looked longingly into her eyes and said, "You are magic." He inched toward her until their lips gently touched.

~ Fin ~

**SPECIAL THANKS to Andrea** for her reviews! Thanks for helping this story along with your kind words


End file.
